Rent Continued: Part Three
by raidersrule456
Summary: This is the third installation to this series. Hope it fills your life with joy! The Bohemians' lives were back to normal, until something terrible happens. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Rent Continued: Part 3

Tony furiously packed his suitcase. He was standing in his and Collins' one-bedroom apartment, his cheap leather case on the bed. He threw in clothes, toiletries, pillow, anything he would need while he was gone. The trouble was he had no idea where he was going.

It had been three weeks since the night Tony had almost lost his life. Collins had been extremely supportive. After Tony was released a week later, they moved in together as promised. Things were looking up for the couple. Until everything came crashing down.

Tony had gone in for his routine doctor's appointment earlier this morning. They did the routine blood tests, the routine X-rays, and the routine physical. Tony sat in the small room on the examination table. The doctor entered. He sat down in the chair across from him.

The doctor looked pained. "I'm afraid we've got some bad news." Tony looked confused. He had expected him to say everything was normal, and that he should go home now.

"It turns out the stroke you had _was _the result of an infection. While its effects are long gone, it has left your T-cells extremely low." He took a deep breath and continued. "I'm afraid you don't have long."

Tony froze. This couldn't be happening. Not to him. Not to Collins. He managed to rasp, "How long?"

The doctor scanned the clipboard and looked up. "At the most, six to eight weeks."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Collins walked in the apartment door. This had been his place for nearly two years. He and Tony had decided to move here, because it was much nicer than Tony's studio.

He entered the living room, professor's briefcase in hand. "Baby," he called, "I'm home." He looked at the coffee table. There was a note written. It read:

_Tom,_

_I don't want to hurt you. I am sorry, but I can't stay here any longer. _

_Tony_

Collins dropped the paper and ran to the bedroom. He threw open the doors to the small closet. All of Tony's clothes were gone.

He stepped back from the closet, and broke down in tears on the bedroom floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimi stood on the corner of 11th and Avenue A. This was where she had planned to meet him, where she had always met him in the past.

She looked at her watch. She had called him and said that he should meet her at this time. He was already five minutes late. Mimi didn't think she could wait much longer, she needed it so bad.

She had no idea what she was doing. She had been so good for the past two months, but now all of a sudden, she just couldn't help herself. She'd been having the cravings for the past couple of days. It was time to give in, to let it happen. _What will Roger think? _She thought, biting her nails.

Just then, a cab pulled up from a nearby street. It stopped in front of Mimi, and a man stepped out onto the curb. He wore winter boots, glasses, a scarf, and a camera bag dangling from his shoulder.

"Mimi," said Mark, pulling her into an embrace.

"Oh, Mark, I've missed you." They kissed passionately on the sidewalk. They broke and looked into each other's eyes.

"Let's go," said Mark. They walked off towards an empty lot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roger was sitting on the couch in the Loft, watching television, strumming his guitar pathetically. He was quite bored. Mark had called earlier and said he was spending the night at some girl's place. _Good for him, _thought Roger with a smile.

As for Mimi, she was working late tonight at the Cat Scratch. Roger thought that was odd, because it was Friday, and she usually had that night off. But she said they had been short on dancers lately, and they needed her.

He decided to call Collins and Tony and see if they wanted to do something. But as he reached for the phone, it rang. He screened:

"_SPEAK!"_

It was Collins, and he was sobbing. "Guys—oh, God—g-guys pick up the phone… it's Tony."

Roger yanked the phone up. "Collins? What's going on…? Oh, my God. I'm on my way." He slammed the phone down and headed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony hurried down 11th street, his suitcase dragging along, in the direction of Maureen's performance space. Tent City. That's where he needed to be.

He entered the lot, where almost fifty tents had been erected to house homeless people who had nowhere else to go. Many didn't even have tents, just blankets and pillows. He lay down in between two small tents, laying his blanket down on the ground, and then setting his pillow on top of it. He curled up under his second blanket, and slowly fell asleep.

AN: Yep, I'm back, with all the suspense and drama you love so much! REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

Mark rolled off of Mimi and back onto the cold pavement. He was sweating and out of breath, as was Mimi. They looked at each other and smiled. Mimi curled up close to him from under their blanket, resting her head on his shoulder. They were lying in an alley behind a small lot near Avenue C. It was where they had always done this in the past.

"That was bliss, Mark," said Mimi, fiddling with his fingers.

"It sure was," he said. Just then, Mimi's cell phone rang.

She answered. It was Roger. He whispered into the phone frantically, and it was clear someone was sobbing in the background. "What's going on?" she asked.

"It's Tony," he said. "He's gone. He left a note saying that he was leaving, and he's gone. You need to be here."

"Oh, God, that's horrible! We're on our way," she said before she could stop herself.

There was a pause. "Did you say 'we'?" he asked.

She laughed it off. "Yeah, sorry. The girls were passing out drinks earlier, shouldn't have taken it. I'll be there soon." She closed the phone.

She looked at Mark and breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close," he said, standing. "I guess I'll go then."

"I'm really sorry Mark. Maybe another time."

He shook his head. "I don't know, Mimi. I really don't feel good about this. Roger is my best friend. I don't think I can hurt him anymore."

Mimi looked at the ground. "Maybe this wasn't the best idea. I don't want to give you… you know. I don't want to infect you."

They stood in silence for a few moments. "You should go. Make sure Collins is okay, you know."

She nodded and they hugged. Mimi picked up her bag and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell happened, Collins?" They were all sitting around the crying man in his apartment. Roger, Mimi, Maureen, and Joanne.

Collins took a deep breath and spoke. "I just came home and found the note. All his stuff is—gone." He continued to sob.

"This is so weird," said Joanne. "Where was he all day?"

"He had a doctor's appointment today," said Collins. "He should have just come home. Did he call any of you?"

They all shook their heads. "We should look for him," said Roger.

Collins stood up, shaking his head. "Where would we look? Where could he be? He doesn't have any family here."

"We could try my space," said Maureen, looking around at her friends. "I know some people there; we could at least ask if they've seen him."

Everyone nodded. Tent City seemed like as good a place as any to start looking. But there were a lot of people there; it would be hard to spot one person among them.

"Let's go," said Roger, standing up with the others.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark hustled down 11th street, feeling disappointed. He had been ecstatic when Mimi called, why did Tony have to destroy everything? Why did tonight have to be the night he decided to run off?

He continued to walk until he reached Tent City. This is where he had always slept on the nights when he and Mimi had gotten together. Time to resume the tradition. He walked over to a far wall and lay down in between two tents, near a sleeping young man.

Mark did a double take when he saw the man. _It couldn't be, _he thought. But it was. It was Tony. Mark grabbed his shoulder and shook him awake. "Tony? Tony?"

He mumbled and whispered, "What?"

"Tony what the hell are you doing here?"

He lifted his head and looked at Mark. "Mark? What are _you _doing here?"

He ignored the question. "Collins is looking for you, man. Why did you run out? What's going on?"

Tony sat up and looked at Mark. "I'm dying."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimi bit her nails as she walked along next to Roger. If she was correct, Mark would be at Tent City. It's where he always slept after their get-togethers. And if they ran into him, she didn't know what she'd say.

Roger interpreted her nail-biting for something else. "Don't worry, we'll find him, Meems."

She nodded. They approached the huge space, full of sleeping people. It was a large space, so they agreed to split up. Roger and Mimi searching one side, Joanne, Maureen, and Collins searching the other.

As the couple walked along the rows of tents and sleeping bags, Roger spotted something. He walked over to a large blue bag. Mark's camera bag. It rested in between two tents. There was no sign of Mark.

"What the fuck?" whispered Roger. He looked at Mimi.

Her face went red, and she was thankful it was dark. She shrugged her shoulders. "No idea."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark and Tony walked along the various streets, looking in the various stores. It was very awkward. Tony explained to Mark that the reason he left was he didn't want Collins to watch him die.

"He would want to be with you," said Mark. "He was with Angel right up until the end and didn't complain once."

Tony stopped and looked at him. "It's not that, Mark. I know he could care for me. I just don't want to watch him agonizing. I couldn't take it." A tear rolled down his cheek.

Mark put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen. I want you to go to the Loft and wait there." He handed him the keys. "I'm gonna find the guys, and we're gonna talk this out, all of us." He smiled. "It'll be fine."

Tony sniffed and nodded. "Thanks Mark. That sounds good." He turned and walked in the direction from which they came.

But Mark did not know whether it would be fine. Because Collins wasn't prepared for this news, and Mark didn't know how he would react. Angel all over again.

AN: Yes, this fic will take place over one night, in case you didn't already realize that. And the Mark/Mimi thing will be addressed later, so please be patient. Also, there has been a lack of reviews for Chapter One, so please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: WOW, it has been a long time since I updated. Very, very sorry, but i've been grounded for the past two weeks, and I haven't had the oppurtunity. So, as you can see, I haven't forgotten about you. Enjoy!

Roger, Mimi, Joanne, Maureen, and Collins all stood outside the lot, staring at Mark's camera bag. They were all thinking the same thing. _Mark never went anywhere without this bag. _

"Mark said he was staying at some girl's place tonight," said Roger, shaking his head. "Why would he come here?"

Joanne thought for a second and said, "Maybe she blew him off and he knew that if he went back to the Loft, you would wonder what happened. He would have got embarrassed. So he decided to camp out here."

"Probably," said Collins. "But this isn't important right now. We came here to look for Tony, remember? Let's get back to that, shall we?"

"You're right, we don't need to focus on Mark right now," said Mimi. "Where could Tony be?"

Just then, Mark rounded the corner, and jumped when he saw his friends. "Whoa, what the hell are you guys doing here?"

"_Ahem,"_ Maureen cleared her throat and held up his bag. "Is this yours, Marky?"

Mark took it and smiled. "You found it," he said, smiling awkwardly.

"What's going on?" questioned Roger. "What happened to the girl you were staying with?"

"Ah, she got called away," Mark said with a quick glance at Mimi.

_Brilliant acting, Mark, _thought Mimi.

"And you got embarrassed, so you decided to spend the night here," Joanne said, gesturing towards the space.

"Yes," said Mark after a hesitation, eyes darting. "Yes I did."

Collins shook his head and spoke, "I'm sorry about that Mark. I really am. But we've got some bad news. Tony – he's gone. He left." He choked up again, and Maureen rubbed his shoulder.

"Oh, God, Collins, that's awful!" he said, doing his best to act shocked. "Have you looked for him?"

"Yeah, and we don't know where to look next. Any ideas?"

Mark pretended to think a second. "We could try the Loft," he shrugged.

On a rooftop across the street from the Loft, Roberto Camicci watched through high-powered binoculars as the bohemians made their way to the building. He had a transmitter right next to him, and was listening to every word they said.

He had done a good job bugging both Joanne's apartment and the Loft, and had even managed to place tiny microphones on all of Joanne's clothing. He could hear everything they said.

The boss had agreed they should wait a good three weeks before making their move, until her guard was down. Now it was time. Roberto watched as they entered the apartment building, and then made his way down from the roof. He quietly crossed the street and approached the apartment door. He pulled out the medium-sized explosive and fastened it to the frame as a black sedan pulled up. In he went and they were off.

The six friends opened the door to the Loft and gasped. Well, five of them did. Mark just kind of raised his eyebrows a little.

There on the couch sat Tony, nervously tapping his feet. He looked up when he saw them and half-smiled.

Collins ran over to him. "Baby, you're here!" He hugged him and sat down. The rest of the group entered and took seats around them.

"What – ah – why?" was all Collins could manage. He was glad to have his lover back, but also worried about what had happened. Tony continued to sit there and stare at his feet. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

A silence fell. It was awkward, and only one other person in the room knew what had to be said and he really didn't want to hear it again.

Mark stood up. "Tony, do you want a beer or something?" He nodded. "Anyone else?" asked Mark. They all nodded. Mark returned with a six-pack and sat down again.

Collins couldn't take it any longer. "Tony, please. I have to know. Was it something I did? Please, Ton, talk to me."

Tony took a deep breath, opened his mouth, and closed it again. He looked pleadingly at Mark. Mark said, "Tony, just tell him. It won't hurt any less if you try and put it off."

Collins was about to look questioningly at Mark, when Tony said, "Okay, here goes. Collins, I'm--"

BOOM

AN: Ah, cliffhangers. I love them so. MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: OK it's finally up. Sorry it's taking me so long but i've been busy. And we have had a lack of reviews on this fic so far, so let's just say I'm not entirely motivated. Enjoy!

Tony had been about to say the words when an explosion ripped through the Loft. The sound was deafening, and the windows shattering sent glass sliding across the apartment floor. A crack opened up in the floor, and the friends watched in horror as the entire left side of the apartment erupted into flame. This included the kitchen and Roger and Mimi's bedroom.

The seven of them ran to the other side of the Loft and watched as the eastern half of the building crumbled. The front wall collapsed outward, and they were left standing on a small space of floorboard that hadn't blown out. The flames eased, and the deafening roar dissipated. The entire bottom four floors had caved, except for the scaffolding and concrete, which supported what was left of the top floor.

They stood in horror in what was left of their beloved loft apartment, exposed now in the chilly night air. Each of them looked around at each other as sirens began to wail. And froze as they realized Roger was missing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The helicopter flew low over lower Manhattan, its blades cutting through the cold night air. In it was a hired pilot and copilot, the head mob boss of the lower east side, and Roberto Camicci.

When the building came into view, Roberto froze. It had not collapsed in. The entire bottom floors had fallen, but the top floor was held up by scaffolds and damaged concrete from below. The top floor was where the Loft was. But it wasn't over yet, much of the fifth floor was ravaged, and he doubted anyone could have survived.

"Roberto," said the ruthless, silver-haired Don, "You said the entire building would come down. The top floor is intact."

"Sir, I assure you they are dead. They have to be."

"Fortunately," he said, withdrawing a handgun as silver as his hair, "you won't be assuring me anything anymore."

"Please, sir," Roberto begged. "They may still be dead. Just make sure, please."

The boss nodded at the copilot and he switched on the police scanner. Through the crackling they heard, "…debris is everywhere. There appear to be a few survivors…top floor…" He switched off the radio.

Roberto whimpered pitifully. "Please…another chance. I know I could do it, just let me go!"

The Don raised the handgun and pointed it directly at his heart. "You are just as useless as Michael and Pablo." He fired, and blood splattered against the leather of the chopper seat.

He signaled the pilots to turn around and head home. As they swerved, they heard the boss shout above the din of the chopper blades, "Three failed attempts!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fire engines, ambulances, and squad cars pulled up in front of the apartment building. They began to hose down the flaming debris, and the EMS workers were looking for survivors.

Mimi frantically searched for Roger, but there wasn't much of a place to look. Most of the Loft had been blown away. Mimi ran into Mark's room. The bed was overturned and stuff was everywhere, but no sign of Roger. She ran out and checked the guest room. There he was, lying on his stomach. He had been blown forward by the blast, and he groaned in pain as she approached him.

"Roger," she whispered. "Roger, are you okay?"

"Ohh…" he moaned. She ran out of the room, outside where she could yell down to paramedics.

"Help!" she screamed, and the others joined her. "Help, up here! Someone's hurt up here!"

A fireman nodded to them and signaled his team to raise the cherry-picker.

Everyone ran to the guest bedroom, to Roger's side. But as their combined weight pressed against one side of the remaining floorboard, the scaffolding creaked and threatened to give.

"Guys," Mark said. "Some of you need to get over there, or this thing is comin' down!"

Mark and Mimi stayed with Roger as the rest headed outside, where the cherry-picker had been lifted so that they could climb on. Maureen and Joanne hopped aboard, and it began to dip back down towards the street.

Collins shouted down towards the street, "We got an injury up here! This picker ain't gonna do the trick!"

A policemen answered him from below, "We've called for a chopper. Should be here any minute."

Collins nodded and climbed onto the cherry-picker with Tony.

Meanwhile, Mark and Mimi waited for the helicopter. They sat by Roger's side. He couldn't say much, he was obviously in some sort of shock from the explosion.

Mark and Mimi continued to exchange nervous looks. They both suddenly realized how wrong they had been, and how much they cared for Roger, and how they didn't want him to get hurt.

"You're gonna be fine, chico," Mimi whispered softly. "Just fine." Mark smiled at her.

When they heard the _thwack-thwack _of the chopper blades, Mark and Mimi stood, and watched as the chopper landed on the roof, and lowered a rope ladder for them to climb up on. They did, and an air stretcher was lowered on a rope for Roger. Once he was strapped onto it, the helicopter gently lifted off towards the hospital, Mark, Mimi, and Roger in tow.

AN: Ahhh...suspense! And like I said, there has been a lack of reviews on this story, so if you want to see more soon please REVIEW!!!

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Inside the hospital that they knew all too well, the six friends sat around a weary Roger. It had been an hour after they had air-lifted him out, and he had just woken up from his sedated nap.

"How ya feelin' Rog?" asked Collins.

"Not bad. I just can't believe the Loft is gone. This is horrible." He sat back on his pillows with a sigh.

"Who would want to do this?" asked Tony.

And then it hit them. The only people who had ever had a problem with the peaceful bohemians. Everyone looked at Joanne.

"No way," she said. "They had to have given up." She leaned against Maureen for comfort.

"The Mob doesn't give up so easy," said Mark. "But they must know we're still alive. They have to be done now. It's not like we pose a threat."

Everyone nodded. Finally, Collins looked at Tony. "Baby, you never told me why you left."

Tony sighed. He had hoped everyone would have forgotten. He couldn't do this. "Mark? Please?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Collins, holding his hands in the air. "Mark, how do you know what's going on?"

"Well, ah, you see--" He took a short look at Mimi, which he quickly regretted.

Maureen spotted the look and turned to Mimi. "Which reminds me. Mimi, when you came to Collins' apartment, why weren't you in your Catscratch outfits? You did come straight from work, right?"

"Of - of course I did." She went red and looked at Mark. And then everyone looked at both of them, and gasped.

"When Mimi said she was on her way, she accidentally said 'we're coming,'" said Joanne, shaking her head in realization.

That was it. Everyone knew. "Mimi." Roger looked up at her in utter disbelief. "How could you?"

Tears welled in her eyes. "Roger – God -- I'm so sorry!"

He shook his head, fell back on the pillow, and sobbed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Mafia boss sat in the windowed conference room, among his partners in crime. They were discussing how to finish this, and for good.

After much arguing and disagreements over what to do, the Don stood and addressed them. "I will do it. I have lost trust in all of you by now." He picked up his bag and left without another word.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, Collins and Tony were alone. Everyone but Roger was in the waiting room. He told them he wanted to be alone. Actually, he screamed it at Mimi and Mark, and the others just kind of took the hint.

"Okay, Tony," said Collins. They were sitting in the spacious room, apart from the other four. "It's time to get it out. Why did you leave?"

After a deep breath Tony spoke. "Here goes. Collins, I went to the doctor today and – I – I'm dying."

Collins let out a breath of shock, and there was silence for about a minute. Then he spoke, "Do you know – when?"

"He said six to eight weeks." Tony gave a pained look at Collins. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have run away, that was stupid."

Collins shook his head. "No, baby. Don't be sorry." Tears welled in both their eyes, and they hugged. "I love you so much," Collins whispered.

"I love you too," he said.

They broke for a moment, and Collins said, "Six to eight weeks, huh? Well, we're gonna make the most of it." He smiled.

Tony grinned and nodded. "No day but today."

They stood, and walked to over to the others to somberly deliver the news.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark and Mimi sat in the waiting room in silence. A half hour had passed since Tony had told them about his condition. The receptionist told them Roger had asked to see everyone but the two of them, but Mimi was still reeling from shock and hardly noticed this.

"I can't believe it," said Mimi.

"I know," said Mark, looking down. "How can this happen to Collins twice?"

It was inevitable that their relationship had to end. Both of them knew it. They shared one last kiss and the receptionist said, "He'll see you now."

They stood and walked out of the waiting room together. Neither of them noticed when a burly, silver-haired Italian man walked in, headed for Roger's room.

AN: There ya are. Hope you're enjoying this so far. And, as always, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Last chapter. Hope ya'll have enjoyed it as much as I have! I have a new fic coming called "Bohemian Secrets." Don't miss it!

Roger lay in his hospital bed, watching the local news report that said an apartment building had exploded in Lower Manhattan, killing several people. He was surrounded by his friends, and in utter shock. His home was gone, his girlfriend had cheated, and Tony was dying. Not the greatest night of his life.

Mimi and Mark walked in slowly. Mark sat down in a nearby chair and Mimi knelt down next to Roger.

"Roger," she began, "I am so, so, sorry. Please forgive me?"

Roger looked at her with disappointment. "Mimi, I can't! I can't even look at you right now!" Mimi tried to speak, but Roger wasn't finished. "And with Mark! Why Mark? Anyone but Mark would have been better!"

She began to cry. "There must be something I can do--"

"No, there isn't. I wish there was."

The mob boss ran in, gun in hand. "So, here we are." He looked around at the stunned looks on their faces. He pointed the gun at Roger. "It is time to finish what was started."

Everyone couldn't believe their fate. They were going to be gunned down in a hospital.  
The Don focused his gun towards Roger's bewildered face. "God help all of your souls."

Mimi leapt up and took the bullet in her chest. She landed with a _thump_ across Roger's lap. Mark tackled the boss and sent him flying to the ground. He picked up the gun and pointed it in his face. "Don't move," he said.

Everyone crowded around Mimi. "Doctor!" shouted Collins.

A nurse ran in, took a look at the scene, and ran out to get the doctor. He ran in and looked at Mimi, "What happened to her?"

"She took the bullet," said Roger, exasperated. He cradled Mimi in his arms. "She saved my life…."

The doctor checked her vitals. She was stirring, but weakly. After he examined the entry wound, he took a step back. "It looks like it punctured her left lung. I don't think she has long." He began to walk out.

"Where the fuck are you going?" asked Maureen, standing up.

He stopped and looked at her. "To get one of our patrolmen to arrest this man," he said, pointing to the boss. Everyone stared at him and he sighed. "I'm really sorry, but there's nothing I can do for her. I want to give you a moment alone."

He beckoned to a uniformed official. Mark released the man, and the officer hauled him away.

Roger held Mimi close. She whispered hoarsely, "Roger… I'm sorry."

He shook his head, and his eyes filled with tears. "Don't be," he whispered back. "Mimi, I love you."

She continued to speak. "I should tell you, Mark, he wasn't anything." She looked at Mark. "Sorry." Everyone smiled.

Roger nodded. "I know. But that's over now. I still love you. Mimi, don't go."

She had begun to close her eyes. She was fading fast. "Roger, I… love you." She gave one last breath, and died.

Roger stared at her broken body for a moment, then moaned Mimi's name in such a loud tone it must have woken the coma victims.

Everyone stood in quiet. They were sniffling, and watching as Roger wept into Mimi's neck. His forehead rested at the right side of her chin.

He didn't feel it at first, it was so faint. But then, slowly, her pulse came back. He lifted his head and watched as her eyes, her gorgeous eyes, flickered and then opened.

"Mimi," he said. She struggled to sit up, but the bullet was still in. Joanne yelled for a doctor, and the same one came running.

"Mimi, you made it," said Roger, and he kissed her. Mimi smiled. The doctor loaded her onto a gurney, and wheeled her off to surgery.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour after Mimi went into surgery, she came back out, good as new. The nurse brought her back to Roger's room, and the group celebrated with hugs and kisses.

Once everything had quieted down, Joanne spoke up, "I am so sorry you guys. I got us into this."

Everyone shook their heads. Roger put his hand on her shoulder. "You saved my life, Joanne, and I am still grateful." She smiled and hugged him.

Mark finally said what he'd been thinking all night. "Guys, it's not safe in New York anymore. These guys are going to want revenge, with us sending their boss to jail."

Mimi nodded. "Besides, we don't have an apartment. We need some place to go." She sighed. "As much as I love this city, I really don't want to get shot again."

After a few minutes of discussion, everyone finally agreed that they needed to go somewhere far, far away. It wouldn't be easy, but it had to be done.

"So, where to?" asked Tony. "Even if I'm not gonna be around much longer, I want to go with you guys. It'll be fun."

They thought for awhile. They struggled to think of a place where they could go and just start over. Get a new place, new jobs, meet new people. Maybe open up a nice restaurant, even. Everyone looked at each other and smiled widely.

"Santa Fe," said Collins, nodding. He put his arm around Tony.

"Santa Fe," they said in unison. There seemed like no place more perfect then there. It was the perfect city.

They broke the silence and began planning the trip. There would be time for fantasizing later. When to leave, what to bring, which airline to use, these were the issues at hand.

It was one of their last days in New York City, and there was no other way they would rather spend it. Together. Sunlight poured in through the windows and footsteps from the hall were heard as nurses began their morning rounds.

Another day in the lives of the Bohemians had begun.

AN: THE END! REVIEWS!!!! PLEASE!!! And don't forget to check out "Secrets" it's gonna be the shizzzz!


End file.
